


Afraid to Touch

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Merlin nearly losing Eggsy and being reminded badly of the parachute test/"gimp" comment (Merwin)





	

Merlin waits at the edge of the hangar, unable to keep himself standing still. His knuckles are white where his fingers grip his clipboard and his jaw clenches. Finally, he sees the jet land in the bay, and he rushes towards it. He’s not running, but it’s a near thing.

The medics are just pulling the stretcher down to the ground as Merlin reaches them. In an instant he’s at Eggsy’s side. His breath catches in his throat as they move towards the med wing, cataloging Eggsy’s injuries to him: Eggsy’s ankles are broken, one leg is shattered, his collarbone is broken. He must have landed on something sharp, there is a massive gash down the length of his arm, and there is so much blood dried to his skin.

Merlin glances up to find Eggsy’s eyes hooded and glazed, looking back at him. How the lad is even conscious, he has no idea. He leans down near his head, afraid to touch anything and hurt him even further. “I’m here, Eggsy. We’re going to fix everything, just hang on.”

Eggsy tries to say something, but his throat is raw and his voice cracks. Merlin leans closer, his ear pressed as close to Eggsy’s lips as he can. Eggsy whispers, then, “Don’t worry, sir, I know now that I’m not expendable to you.”

Merlin stops where he is, staring at the grimace on Eggsy’s face as they wheel him the rest of the way into medical. He hopes that he’s given another chance to prove that to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
